2004
This is a list of various things that took place in 2004. Significant events Unknown Dates :* - New Age Wrestling is founded in Victoria, Australia. :* - Association les Professionnels du Catch is founded in France. :* - Florida Pro Wrestling Association is founded in Pinellas Park, Florida. January :*January 1 - China's first pro wrestling card takes place in front of 6100 fans in the city of Canton, presented by NWA Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling; NWA Mid-Atlantic Champion Steve Williams retains his title over Terry Taylor in the main event :*January 16 - A Continental Championship Wrestling reunion show takes place in Dothan, Alabama at the Civic Centre; Bob & Brad Armstrong, B.G. James and Johnny Rich defeat Blake Richards, The Assassin, Mr. Fantasy and Tom Prichard in the eight-man main event :*January 25 - Chris Benoit eliminates the Big Show to win the Royal Rumble and a title shot at WrestleMania XX February :*February 18 - Vince Russo is appointed as NWA-TNA's new Director of Authority, and he announces his intention to curb the abuse of power by NWA World Champion and TNA vice-president Jeff Jarrett :*February 20 - Ultimate Pro Wrestling holds its Fifth Anniversary show in Anaheim, California, headlined by The Outsiders (Kevin Nash & Scott Hall) vs. Christopher Daniels and UPW Champion Tom Howard in the tag team main event (with Joe Millionaire star Evan Marriott as the guest referee); Daniels and Howard win March :*March 14 - Chris Benoit defeats Triple H & Shawn Michaels in a triple threat match to win the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XX for the first time. :*March 22 - World Wrestling Entertainment hold its Brand Extension talent draft live on Raw; in a surprise twist, Smackdown General Manager Paul Heyman is drafted to Raw, but he chooses to quit his GM position and walk out of WWE rather than work for Raw GM Eric Bischoff :*March 23 - Kurt Angle is picked by Vince McMahon to replace Paul Heyman as Smackdown GM April :*April 3 - Christopher Daniels wins the ECWA Super 8 Tournament in a tournament final over Austin Aries in Wilmington, Delaware :*April 16 - Steve Austin is released from his WWE contract after eight years with the company :*April 19 - Lance Storm retires after losing his final match to Stevie Richards in Storm's hometown of Calgary, Alberta during a taping for WWE Sunday Night Heat; Storm cites chronic back injuries and WWE Creative's non-interest in him in his decision to retire after a 14-year career May :*May 2 - The WWE Experience, a recap program covering both Raw and Smackdown, debuts on Spike TV :*May 16 - WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero retains his title despite being disqualified against John Bradshaw Layfield at Judgement Day in a match consider one of the bloodiest in modern WWE history. Guerrero, frustrated with the foul tactics of JBL, strikes Layfield with the WWE title belt to cause the DQ, and the champion is later taken to the hospital due to shock caused by massive blood loss :*May 18 - Jerry Jarrett undergoes triple-bypass heart surgery in Nashville, Tennessee after being hit with chest pains and dizziness prior to the weekly NWA-TNA PPV :*May 22 - Former NWA World Champion Rick Steamboat suffers a larynx injury when CM Punk jumps off the top rope with a timekeeper's bell and drives the object into Steamboat's throat at a Ring of Honor show in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; Steamboat also suffered a throat injury in a similar incident involving Randy Savage in late-1986 :*May 26 - NWA-TNA debuts the TNA World X Cup, a four-team, points-based tournament featuring stars of the X-Division, on its weekly PPV Births February :*13 - Declan James McMahon (Shane & Marissa McMahon's son) August :*15 - Ruaka Deaths January :*24 - Jack Tunney 68 (Heart attack) March :*6 - Hercules Hernandez 47 (Heart attack) April :*12 - The Great Goliath 69 (Heart failure) May :*6 - Pepper Gomez 77 (Abdominal Infection) August :*1 - Ken Timbs 53 (Heart failure/cardiomyopathy) September :*Enrique Llanes 85 :*18 - Jim Barnett 80 (Pneumonia) :*22 - Ray Traylor 41 (Heart attack) :*26 - Marianna Komlos 35 (Breast cancer) Debuts Events Pay-Per-View events January :*January 25 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*February 15 – WWE No Way Out March :*March 14 – WrestleMania XX April :*April 18 – WWE Backlash May :*May 16 – WWE Judgment Day June :*June 13 – WWE Bad Blood :*June 27 – WWE Great American Bash July :*July 11 – WWE Vengeance August :*August 15 – WWE SummerSlam September :*September 12 – WWE Unforgiven October :*October 3 – WWE No Mercy :*October 19 – WWE Taboo Tuesday November :*Novemebr 7 – TNA Victory Road :*November 14 – WWE Survivor Series December :*December 5 – TNA Turning Point :*December 12 – WWE Armageddon Title changes January February *15 - Eddie Guerrero defeats Brock Lesnar to win the WWE Championship at No Way Out March April May June July August September October November December Category:Wrestling Years